El Origen de los Guardianes: ¡Bloopers!
by Bullet.Rush.0.0
Summary: Porque una película como esta necesita metidas de pata. Una serie de tomas ficticias con los protagonistas de esta película. Simplemente para reírse un rato.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! recientemente me vi Toy Story 2 y la parte de los bloopers me quedó sonando. pensé que sería buena idea imaginarse outtakes y bloopers de esta pelicula que tiene unos personajes tan particulares. Es que El Origend e los guardianes esta llena de ideas excelentes que tienen mucho que aportar. Es mi pelicula favorita asi que por eso decidí hacer esto XD no me pude resistir. espero que se rían un rato con estas bobadas y pendejadas que se me ocurrieron. XD**

**La idea es imaginarse a los personajes como los verdaderos actores. me refiero, que en el caso digamos de Jack Frost, su verdadero nombre no sería jack si no Chris, por Chris Pine el que hace el doblaje en la pelicula original. y asi y asi... por ahora les dejo esta información.**

_**Chris Pine es Jack Frost**_

_**Isla Fisher es Toothiana**_

_**Alec Baldwin es Norte**_

_**Hugh Jackman es Conejo**_

**y el director obviamente:****_ Peter Ramsay_****.**

**¡disfrutenlo! Si se me van ocurriendo más los ire publicando XD**

* * *

Escena 8 –Jamie en el trineo

(después de que se desliza por todo el pueblo en el trineo con la ayuda de Jack)

Jamie se levanta del suelo, algo mareado pero con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro. Da una salto de emoción mientras los demás niños se acercan a él preocupados.

Jamie: WOOAH ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡fue increíble! ¡di un salto me deslicé bajo un auto y..!

El sofá rojizo pasa por detrás de Jamie sin tocarlo. Se le escucha deslizarse hasta otro extremo.

Todos rompen en carcajadas.

Jamie (riendo): Un pequeño problema de puntería...

Ramsay: ¡De nuevo!

*Beep*

Jamie: WOOAH ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Di un...!

El sofá se resbala lentamente hasta detenerse justo al lado de Jamie sin tocarlo. Se escuchan risas y Jamie se encoge de hombros aguantando la risa y toma el sofá de un brazo halándolo hasta dónde debió haber quedado. Las risas se intensifican cuando Jamie hace como si el sofá le hubiera golpeado y cae al suelo de manera sobre-actuada.

Ramsay (Riéndose): ¡Corte! ¡Se repite!

*Beep*

Jamie: WOOAH ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡fue increíble! ¡di un salto me deslicé bajo un auto y..!

El sofá pasa de nuevo detrás de él, esta vez con demasiada fuerza. Se desliza fuera de la cámara y se escucha un golpe estruendoso del otro lado del estudio. Vidrios rotos, un gato quejándose y una bocina de auto. Jamie voltea la mirada hacia allá y hace un gesto de susto. Sacude una mano u se lleva la otra a la boca, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Ramsay: ¡CORTE! ¡¿Quién es el encargado del maldito sofá?!

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 15 –Jack y Norte

(Cuando Norte le pide a Jack que camine con él)

Norte: ¿Pastel de frutas?

Jack: Eh... No.

Norte lanza el pastel al aire, entonces aterriza con un sonido sordo. Se escucha alguien detrás de cámaras lanzar un quejido y caer al suelo, seguido del micrófono. Norte cierra los ojos comenzando a reírse bajito y luego se lleva una mano a la frente. Jack se una a la carcajada del grupo y se va fuera de la cámara.

Jack: Creo que mejor hubiera dicho que sí ¿cierto, Alec?

Norte(riéndose): Lo siento, lo siento. No controlo mi fuerza. ¿estás bien, Carl? ¿sí?

Ramsay: Corte. Que alguien le pase una bolsa de hielo.

*beep*

* * *

Escena 50 –Batalla final.

(cuando loa guardianes recuperan sus poderes y se ponen en posición de batalla)

Los cuatro se posicionan, pero cuando Jack se pone al frente de pronto deja escapar un grito de sorpresa y se resbala y va a dar al suelo. La cámara lo enfoca. Mientras Conejo lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Norte no se aguanta la risa y Tooth se ve preocupada pero no deja de reírse.

Ramsay: ¡Corte! ¿Estas bien, Chris?

Jack: Sí, he recibido peores.

Tooth: ¿qué fue eso?

Jack: Traicionado por mi propio bastón.

Conejo y Norte rompen en carcajadas, al igual que el resto del Staff detrás de cámaras.

Conejo: Sí. Que vergüenza, Chris.

Norte empieza a reír negando con la cabeza, secundando a Conejo. Jack lo fulmina con la mirada al entender el chiste, mientras que Tooth los mira sin comprender de que están hablando.

Jack(sarcástico): HA HA ¡HA!

Tooth: ¿de qué se ríen? (insiste mirando a Norte y a Conejo) Hugh, de qué se ríen.

Norte: ¡Pff! HAHAHAHAH...

Jack(Molesto pero igual se ríe): No les hagas caso, Isla.

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 14 –La Captura de Jack

(Cuando Conejo y los yetis se encuentran con Jack en el callejon)

Conejo: ¿Yo? Ni lo sueñen. Los veré en el Polo.

Golpea la tierra con su pata. Pasan tres segundos y nada pasa. Lo vuelve a hacer, varias veces y el hoyo no se abre. Conejo comienza a reírse saltando sobre ese pedazo de tierra tratando de abrir el hueco. Finalmente el resto del staff y actores empiezan a reírse y Conejo se detiene. Camina hacia la cámara negando con la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

Los de efectos especiales se acercan y pisan el suelo con fuerza pero el hoyo sigue sin formarse. Se miran sin entender, entonces uno toma una pala y golpea el suelo con más fuerza repetidas veces. Finalmente el hueco se abre y uno de ellos sacude la mano haciéndole señas a alguien más detrás de cámara.

Ramsay: Corte. ¡Cúbranlo y volvemos desde arriba!

*Beep*


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra que mi idea si haya gustado XD estaré subiendo a diario, hasta que ya no se me ocurran más. Esta pelicula es simplemente genial! XD**

* * *

Escena 3 –El túnel de Conejo

(Cuando Conejo va en dirección al Polo Norte por Primera vez)

Se ve a Conejo que va corriendo en cuatro patas a toda velocidad a través del túnel. Se le ve aproximarse a la cámara. Salta por encima de tres huevos pintados y sigue avanzando, dejando una flor por donde pasa. Se ve el exterior y dos orejas salir de un hueco en la tierra y nieve. Conejo salta del hueco y se levanta erguido en posición solemne. Una brisa fuerte sopla y él se abraza a si mismo.

Conejo: ¡Ay! ¡Que frío!

Cuando va a dar un paso hacia adelante para volver a saltar, se resbala con la nieve y cae de nuevo en el hueco.

Se oyen risas alrededor, la cámara se enfoca en Conejo atascado en el agujero. El micrófono aparece en la pantalla. Conejo al borde de la risa agitando las patas delanteras en un vago intento por salir del agujero. Los demás no dejan de reírse.

Conejo: Quiero aclarar que esto no dice lo mejor de mi. (señala con el índice a la cámara)

Ramsay: ¡Corte! ¡Alguien que lo saque de ahí!

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 14 –La captura de Jack

(después de que los yetis lo lanzan por el portal)

La imagen del portal abriéndose en medio de la sala del Polo. Jack es disparado a través de él y en dirección a la cámara. Gira varias veces pero en vez de detenerse se golpea de lleno contra el lente, haciendo girar la cámara en el suelo.

Ramsay: ¡Corte! Alguien que lo saque del saco.

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 23 –Contra las pesadillas.

(Cuando los guardianes están luchando contra las pesadillas de Pitch)

Jack aterriza en el ala del trineo y levanta la mirada hacia Conejo.

Conejo: Será mejor que te a-

El boomerang golpea a Jack en la cabeza y luego rebota hacia el suelo. (Es un golpe suave al ser de utilería, pero de todas manera molesta.) Jack mira a Conejo fulminándolo con la mirada. Él rompe en carcajadas.

Conejo(se encoge de hombros): Mala coordinación.

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 36 –Jack vs Pitch en la antartica

(Cuando Pitch le pide a Jack que le entrege el cayado a cambio de Hadita)

Jack: Okay. Ahora suéltala.

Pitch: Nah. Dijiste que querías estar solo. ¡Pues estarás solo! (Hadita le pincha la mano con su pico, y Pitch la lanza lejos)

Jack: ¡No!

Pitch coloca el bastón horizontalmente y perpendicular a su rodilla para quebrarlo. Pero en vez de partirse en dos queda en una sola pieza. Pitch empieza a reirse y la risa de Jack también se escucha. Él trata de romperlo nuevamente pero no sirve. Jack se acerca a él y toma el cayado para tratar de quebrarlo el también pero el bastón no cede. Entonces se lo vuelve a pasar a Pitch encogiéndose de hombros.

Ramsay: Corte. ¡Que alguien arregle eso!

Se ve a Pitch tratando de quebrarlo golpeándolo contra la pared de hielo que hay detrás.

Pitch: de pronto sirva contra la cabeza de Tim (le dice a Jack quien enseguida, abrazándose el estomago, estalla en una carcajada)

*Beep*


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! segundo día y ya tengo tantas reviews! me siento feliz! XD **

**P.D: El Chiste del bastón no tiene nada de especial, es simplemente como cuando los hombres se toman del pelo XD**

* * *

Escena 31 –Jack en la guarida de Pitch

(Cuando Pitch juega con la mente de Jack para distraerlo)

Jack: ¡Tú no sabes quien soy!

Pitch: ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Jack Frost! Tu causas problemas en todas partes y lo estás haciendo ahora.

Pitch lanza el cofre de los dientes pero en vez de atraparlo, rebota en la mano de Jack varias veces mientras el trata de sostenerlo, pero finalmente el cofre salta hasta la cámara. Se oye un golpe y la cámara cae de nuevo al suelo. Solo se enfocan los pies de Jack y de Pitch. Ambos tratan de reprimir una risa.

Jack(aguantando la risa entre los dientes): ¡Jude!

Pitch (riendose en voz bajita): ¿Qué?

Jack: Ya, hagámoslo otra vez... (la cámara sigue en el piso al igual que el camarógrafo) ¿Tim?

Pitch: Creo que esta vez si dolió.

Jack: Ups... ¡perdón!

Ramsay: ¡Corte! Ayudenlo a levantar.

Alguien acomoda la cámara y de nuevo se enfocan Jack y Pitch. Ambos examinan el cofre de los dientes.

Jack(sosteniendo el cofre en la mano): ¿crees que golpee tan duro? (Pitch se encoge de hombros para luego tomar el objeto y detallarlo. Después de un segundo lo arroja a la cabeza de Jack quien enseguida se lleva una mano a la cabeza protestando.) ¡HEY!

Pitch(Burlándose): Nah, no es tan duro.

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 14 – Jack llega al Polo

(cuando está discutiendo con Conejo)

Jack: Ah.. Toda la vida pensé que eso eras. Y si no eres un canguro, dime lo que eres.

Conejo: Te lo voy a decir. El _canguro_ de Pascua. Muchas personas creen en mí. (Jack comienza a reirse bajito, luego se vuelve una carcajada y baja la cabeza riéndose) ¿Qué?

Jack no deja de reírse, y ahora los demás también se están riendo. La cámara enfoca a Norte quien está negando con la cabeza mientrar rie.

Norte: Querrás decir el _conejo_, _conejo_, Hugh. ¡Hahahaah!

Conejo: ¿Qué? ¿que dije? (Conejo mira a la cámara sin entender) ¿Qué dije?

Jack: ¡El _canguro_ de Pascua! HAHAHAHAH

Ramsay: ¡Corte!

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 10 –Jack en la ventana

(Después del accidente del trineo, Jack ve a la Sra. Bennett llevar a sus hijos a dormir)

Jack esta de cabeza apoyado en la ventana. La escarcha comienza a cubrir el vidrio, pero entonces él se resbala del techo, cayendo en unas colchonetas del piso.

Ramsay (Llevándose una mano a la frente): Corte.

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 25 –Norte habla con Jack

(Después del homenaje a Sandy, Jack esta en la ventana)

Norte: No sé quien fuiste en tu vida pasada, pero en esta vida tú eres un guardián.

Jack: Pero hasta que no sepa quien era, no sabre quién... ¡No! (empieza a reírse) hasta que no sepa quien fuí, no sabre quien... (Norte también se esta riendo a este punto) Hasta que... adada.. bla, blah... hahahaha...

Se escuchan carcajadas detrás de las cámaras.

Jack: blah, blah...(Se rié y mira a la cámara con cara de perdido) No sé que estoy diciendo.

Ramsay: ¡Corte! ¡de nuevo!

Jack: Lo siento, lo siento... (camina hacia la cámara sin dejar de reírse)

*Beep*


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Segunda subida en el día! Gracias a todos por comentar XD**

* * *

Escena 50 –Batalla Final

(Cuando los Guardianes están luchando contra Pitch después de recuperar sus poderes.)

Norte choca espadas con la hoz de Pitch. Luego Conejo salta y esquiva su golpe para luego lanzar los boomerangs. La hoz de Pitch se clava en el suelo y el forcejea dos veces para zafarla acorde con el libreto. Sin embargo, la hoz no sale del asfalto cuando Jack entra a la escena. Pitch comienza a reírse sin dejar de halar la hoz tratando de sacala. Jack lo mira, y luego comienza a reírse negando con la cabeza.

Pitch: ¿Qué demonios?

Ramsay (exasperado): ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Pitch vuelve a forcejear con la hoz sin dejar de reírse y luego se encoge de hombros mirando a la cámara. Jack toma la hoz por el mango pero él tampoco puede.

Jack: ¿Con qué clavaron eso?

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 4 –Los guardianes en el Polo

(Cuando Norte les cuenta a los demás guardianes lo que vio en el Globo)

Norte: ¡El Coco estuvo aquí! ¡Aquí en el Polo!

Tooth: ¿Pitch? ¿Pitch Black? ¿Aquí?

Norte: Sí. ¡Había _hierba_ negra cubriendo el mundo!

Conejo (haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantar la risa): ¿Cómo que _hierba_ negra?

Una carcajada general estalla. Norte lo mira confundido, y está a punto de contestar pero cae en cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Y se une a la carcajada llevándose una mano a la frente.

Tooth camina hasta Norte, sin poder dejar de reír. Le coloca una mano en el brazo y señala a la cámara entre risas.

Tooth: Ya saben, niños... Ahhahah... Como dice Alec ¡no acepten hierba del Coco!

Conejo:¡Pfff! AHAHAHAHAHA

Norte: HAHAHAHA

Ramsay: ¡CORTE! ¡Esto es una película para niños!

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 51 –El regreso de Sandman

(Cuando Meme regresa los sueños a los niños)

Ramsay: Rodando.

Sandman crea animales de arena dorada. Mantarrayas, delfines, peces gigantes y dinosaurios. Se enfoca a Jack, Norte y Conejo de espaldas a la cámara hablando en voz bajitas. Entonces se ve a un dinosaurio cruzar.

Jack: Creí que en el libreto decía animales acuáticos no extintos.

Norte: Definitivamente él no puede ser sutil.

Conejo: Mantarrayas bien, pero dinosaurios ¡Dios!

Tooth: Ahem... chicos.

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 18 –Pitch en el palacio.

(Después de que llegan los guardianes al Palacio de los dientes)

Tooth emprende vuelo en dirección a Pitch. Entonces toma el boomerang de Conejo para utilizarlo contra él. Sin embargo, cuando lo va a sacar le da la vuelta al cinturon de Conejo y ambos caen al suelo. Después de un segundo de estupefacción Norte, Pitch, Jack y Sandy rompen en carcajadas. La cámara se enfoca en Tooth y Conejo tirados en el suelo, riéndose a todo pulmón.

Conejo saca el boomerang del estuche y se lo extiende a Tooth.

Conejo: No le quite el seguro.

Ella lo toma sin poder dejar de reír.

Tooth: Gracias.

Ramsay: ¡otra vez!

*Beep*


	5. Chapter 5

**mas bloopers... **

**Entrevistador: Bueno, y cuéntanos ¿Qué tal fue trabajar con los guardianes, Peter?**

**Ramsay: Si no fuera porque el resultado fue muy bueno, dirían que no somos profesionales.**

**Conejo: eso te pasa por contratar a la marmota para encargarse de la utilería.**

**Ramsay(mirándolo feo):¡Es mí tía!**

**Conejo: AH... (Escapa de la escena por un agujero de conejo)**

**Entrevistador(Al camarógrafo): corta, Tim. Corta..**

**estaba pensando en hacer unas estrevistas luego de esto, pero si se me ocurre algo igual de chistoso XD Gracias por apoyarme!**

NO olviden que:

_**Chris Pine es Jack Frost**_

_**Isla Fisher es Toothiana**_

_**Alec Baldwin es Norte**_

_**Hugh Jackman es Conejo**_

_**Dakota Goyo es Jamie**_

_**y el director obviamente:**** Peter Ramsay****.**_

* * *

Escena 15 –Jack llega al Polo

(Cuando Norte trata de empezar la ceremonia del nuevo Guardián)

Jack: Todo esto es sumamente halagador, pero yo no les sirvo. (Se eleva en el aire hasta subirse al escritorio frente al Globo terraqueo) Ustedes son puro traba- AHHH

Al pisar la baldosa se resbala de la mesa cayéndose de trasero hacia el suelo. La cámara se desenfoca y se escuchan las risas de todos especialmente la de los otros tres guardianes. Norte se gira hacia la cámara cubriendose el rostro de la risa. Conejo suelta la carcajada sin disimular, mientras que Tooth tiene una expresión a mitad de camino entre angustia y burla.

Tooth (riéndose preocupada): ¿Chris, estás bien?

Jack se levanta con ayuda de Norte y se limpia con una mano la parte de atrás del pantalón. Tiene un pedazo de la cáscara de una sandía en la mano.

Jack: Alguien dejó la fruta del almuerzo.

Ramsay(Aguantando la carcajada): ¡Corte! ¡¿Quién fue el que comió sandía encima del set?!

Conejo (burlándose): buen aterrizaje.

Jack reprime una risa y le hace un gesto con el dedo medio que es cubierto por la figura de Norte riéndose a carcajadas. Conejo mira a la cámara con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tooth niega con una mano en la frente mientras no puede dejar de reírse.

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 14 –Jack llega al Polo

(Cuando los guardianes le dicen a Jack que fue escogido por La Luna)

Norte: ¿Qué? ¿crees que nosotros elegimos? ¡No! ¡Fuiste elegido! ¡Igual que todos nosotros! Por Hombre de la Luna.

Jack: ¿Qué?

Tooth: Sí. Anoche, Jack. Te eligió.

Conejo: Tal vez...

Jack(Aguantando la risa): Pero... Hombre de la Luna les- les dice ¡cosas! (aguantando la risa, mueve los dedos como diciendo "boo" y luego estalla a reírse. Los demás guardianes también se ríen. Después de un rato de risas:) Lo siento, lo siento... ya. Hagámoslo otra vez.

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 54 –Despedida.

(Cuando los guardianes están a punto de partir)

Jamie: ¿y se van a ir? Pero Jude podría volver y... (Jack esta tratando de aguantarse la risa) ¿qué? (finalmente Jack se empieza a reír)

Pitch aparece a un lado de la cámara con una bata blanca encima de su traje, diciendo boo de manera chistosa. Jamie lo mira entendiendo y comienza a reírse a todo pulmón. Se escuchan las risas de los demás en el fondo.

Pitch: ¡He vuelto, bua ha ha!

Ramsay: ¡Wtf! (Suspira resignado) Corte...

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 32 – Pascua perdida.

(Cuando Norte le explica a Jack lo que pasó cuando no estuvo con ellos)

Tooth: ¡ahh! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

Jack: Es que yo... es...

Tooth: ¡¿Dónde está la hadita?!

Jack: Yo..

Tooth: Ay, Chris... ¿Qué has- ¡no! Ahahah (Toma a Jack del hombro y lo zarandea un poco. El se está riendo a ese punto) ¡Te llamas Jack!

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 53 –Guerra de bolas de nieve.

(Cuando los guardianes y los niños están jugando y Pitch regresa en sí después de que Meme lo noqueó)

Pitch: ¡Osan divertirse en mi presencia! ¡Soy el Coco mírenme! ¡Y haré que me teman todos!

Corré en dirección a Jamie con el proposito de atraparlo. Jamie se gira y esta jugando, entonces corre en dirección a Pitch mirando hacia el otro lado. En vez de traspasarlo, se tropieza con él rebotando al suelo. Pitch mira a la cámara tratando de no reírse mientras Jamie se incorpora del suelo. Los demás comienzan a reírse.

Pitch(riéndose): ¿Estás bien, Dakota? (Lo ayuda a levantarse)

Jamie: Sí... pero (se ríe mirando a la cámara) ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

*beep*


	6. Chapter 6

**Creo que este será el último capitulo de Bloopers que publique. :(**

**disfrutenlo! y no olviden dejarme su comentario! :P Quiero también agradecerle a ****Nessa11997**** por sus ideas geniales! **

**Para los fans del Origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians) me gustaria que chequearan mi otro fanfiction del tema, se llama:**** A Thousand Years**** y trata de la relación entre Jack Frost y Sophie alrededor de catorce años después de la derrota de Pitch. ;) **

**También, sé que muchos de mis lectores leían ****Principe de Hielo,**** que es un fanfiction de Avengers como Loki de protagonista. les diré que ya lo he retomado y hace poco actualicé capitulo. Si les interesa para que lo vea, y si no bueno, solo omitan este mensaje XD (Autodestrucción...3, 2...1...*boom*)**

**ahora sí, los dejo leer en paz! XD disfruten! :D**

* * *

Escena 22 –En el cuarto de Jamie.

(Cuando Dalma le está gruñendo a Conejo)

Conejo: Okay, que no cunda el pánico.

Jack: Pero, Conejo, ella es.. ella es un galgo. Los galgos cazan conejos iguales a ti.

Conejo: Te apuesto a que jamás se ha topado con un conejo como yo. 1.85, nervios de acero, maestro de Tai-Chi y el antiguo arte de (Jack toca el despertador con su bastón y Dalma se alborota) ¡AAAAH!

Meme tiene la bola de arena de los sueños en su mano, preparada para lanzarla, y esta se balancea en sus manos cuando Conejo empieza a saltar por toda la habitación esquivando a Dalma. Entonces, salta desde la cama directo hacia la cámara, dándose de lleno contra el camarógrafo. La cámara cae al suelo enfocando la bola de arena que pasa por encima y se escucha otro golpe seco contra el suelo.

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 54 –Huía de Pitch

(Cuando se enfrenta a los Guardianes en el lago congelado)

Tooth: ¿Por qué ni siquiera te despediste? (le lanza una moneda)

Pitch: ¿Una moneda?

Hada levanta el puño pero se detiene a medio camino, agitando la mano en el aire y cubriéndose los ojos. Luego mira por encima de la cámara. Todos rompen en carcajadas.

*Beep*

Pitch: ¿Una moneda?

La cámara enfoca el puño de Tooth, pero ella no es capaz de lanzarlo. Pitch cierra los ojos riendose mientras niega con la cabeza.

*Beep*

Pitch: ¿Una moneda?

La cámara enfoca a Tooth, pero ella apenas acierte a reírse.

Tooth: ¡Ahh, No! (se cubre la cara aguantando la risa) hahaha, no puedo, hahahah lo siento. (Coloca una mano en el hombro de Pitch y lo abraza. Pitch se lleva una mano a la frente tratando de aguantar la risa. Tooth se cubre el rostro y Pitch la abraza por los hombros riéndose)

Pitch: Se supone que tienes que golpearme, Isla.

Tooth: Lo siento, lo siento, Jude. Hahahaha me da remordimiento. Ya, ya... hagámoslo otra vez, prometo que ya me sale.

*Beep*

Pitch: ¿Una moneda?

Tooth(Aguantando la risa): Esa fue por mis hadas.

Pitch(riendose entre dientes): Pff... (llevandose la mano a la frente) ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaste!

Los demás actores y el staff se unen en una sola carcajada.

Ramsay: Corte. Isla, Jude es el villano

Tooth: ¡Ya sé! (riendo se vuelve a cubrir la cara) ay, dios hahahaha...

Pitch (Se esta riendo sacudiendo la cabeza y abraza a Toothiana.): ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Golpéame! Ya sé que soy irresistible pero- (Tooth le da un golpe en el pecho sin dejar de reírse) ¡Sí, así! Es un avance.

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 55 –El Juramento del Guardián

(Cuando Norte esta leyendo el Juramento para Jack)

Norte: Dime, Jack Frost. ¿Juras cuidad a los niños del mundo y cuidar con tu vida sus esperanzas sueños y des-

*Tono de celular comienza a soñar*

Jack comienza a reírse agachando la cabeza. Luego busca entre el bolsillo de su hoodie y saca el aparato.

Conejo: ¿Es enserio?

Jack: Lo siento, lo siento... ya, lo pondré en silencio.

El micrófono aparece en la pantalla

Jack: ¿Otra vez? (Mira con sonrisa de niño bueno a la cámara)

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 26 –Sophie en la madriguera.

(Cuando los guardianes llegan a la madriguera de Conejo y encuentran a Sophie)

Jack: Oigan, no me miren a mí. Soy invisible ¿Recuerd-

Sophie salta y se cuelga de Jack haciéndolo caer al suelo. Los demás rompen en risas.

Conejo(Burlándose): Súper invisible.

Sophie (Saltando encima de Jack): ¡Chris, Chris! ¡Cosquillas, cosquillas!

Jack: ¡No! Espera, Sophie, Sophie... hahahahah (Tratándo de quitársela de encima) ¡Sophie! No ¡no hahahaha, no más!

Conejo: Vencido por una niña.

Jack: hahahaha (aun sin poder escapar de Sophie) Ya cállate ¡Hugh! Hahahh, ¡Sophiee! ¡Ayuda!

Ramsay: ¿Quién le dio dulces a esta niña? ¿Alec?

Norte: ups.. heheheh

Ramsay(suspira resignado): Corte.

*Beep*

* * *

Escena 31 –Jack en la guarida de Pitch.

(Cuando Jack llega al escondite de Pitch guiado por la voz que lo llama)

Jack encuentra a las hadas y luego se gira hacia la montaña de cofres de dientes. Salta enseguida para tratar de encontrar los suyos pero cuando llega a la pila en vez de sostenerse según el libreto, se resbala cayendo de espaldas en el resto de la pila.

Jack: Woooaaaahhh-

*!Pow!*

*beep*


End file.
